1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a saddle-ride type vehicle. More particularly, a rear-wheel suspension device for a saddle-ride type vehicle.
2. Description of Background Art
A saddle-ride type vehicle is known wherein a cross member (shock absorber support member) constituting the body frame is formed in a semicircular cylindrical shape in cross section. The upper end of a rear shock absorber is supported within the semicircle of this cross member. See, for example, JP-A No. S58-020581.
In the case of the saddle-ride type vehicle according to JP-A No. S58-020581, since the upper end of the rear shock absorber is supported within the semicircle of the cross member, the shock absorber length can be secured. However, since the cross member has a semicircular cylindrical shape in cross section, in the case of larger saddle-ride type vehicles, there is a desire for a structure that provides both improved strength and reduced weight of the cross member.